yakuza_loserfandomcom-20200215-history
An Important Location
Loser Corner The loser corner aka the Yakuza corner or the Yakuza Loser Corner is the home base and Government in the Yakuza. It has numerous places for storage of many things related to the gang. Many events have taken place within this holy location. It is a very special place to the people of the Yakuza and each member has a distint relationship with it that we will go over. Events: The Penetration Civil Wars: Even though the Yakuza usually collaborate for the greater goal of the clan, in some cases they do fight amount each other. One of these rare occurrences is the ongoing Penetration Wars. Legend says, one day Chadum and Pars saw a video, one that changed the course of the Yakuza forever. In the video, a young man performed the ancient jutsu Thousand years of Pain. The pure force propelled his victim into the atmosphere, never to return back to earth doomed to travel the universe in pure pain. Pars and Chadum were so inspired that they decided to dedicate their life to training their Thousand years of Pain jutsu to one day become powerful enough to recreate the video. After teaching Niiiiiiiiick, the wars began. There have been numerous battles fought in the corner, often resulting in casualties at which point a temporary truce is made so that they can perform the ancient Torture Dance ritual on the body. Nick is Gay: Often played for enjoyment in the corner, Nick is Gay is one of the most renowned games that the corner has seen. It involves a simple game of Rock, Paper and Scissors but with high stakes. If you lose to rock, you must take a punch on the shoulder from the victor, if you lose to paper, you must take a slap on the forehead from the victor and if you lose to scissors, you must take a flick on the head from the victor. The contestants go until the Yakuza get to exhausted to carry on. This game has caused many pains but no casualties as of this time. 'The Hunt of Man: ' This is a form of intense training similar to the hyperbolic time chamber, it causes all of the Yakuza to use all of their skills at their disposal, and leave nothing behind. They use their skills of evasion, deception and most importantly, Gatorade. While this game usually takes place in the entirety of the Yakuza loser sector, the corner is often the home base where the Yakuza return after rounds of the hunt. Killing is optional. However, one of the main issues with the Hunt is that sentries often patrol the Yakuza Loser sector, known as the T's. If they see the Yakuza training, they will attempt to stop it to protect the people of the sector that are not currently participating in gang activities. However, Yakuza will often disguise themselves by using the ancient walk technique and the secret code "O hey CONWAY" which often have success. Overall the training takes place rarely but when it does, the sector shakes in fear. 'Cadets: ' I... In all my years of studying the Yakuza, there are some things that do not fit in any category of meaning. I will not comment on specifics but some of the things that I have seen will haunt me to the end of my days. Most importantly, DO NOT SAY THE WORD "guys" or "cadets" lest you wish for death. 'Trivia: ' - It is also occasionally called the Corner. - Cellular jammers to prevent tracking make the wifi terrible. - Both work and gang activities are performed here - The storage can also be used to make some beats